Adela Naurel
DM Handle: Eqwina Description Eye Color: Midnight Blue (almost Black) Hair Color: Black Height: 5’8” Weight: 142 lbs Age: ''' 19 '''Place of Origin: Mayene Stats Rank: Trainee Warder Weapon Score: 2 Philosophy: The Flame and the Void Primary Weapon: Not yet chosen Secondary Weapon: Not yet chosen Tertiary Weapon: Not yet chosen History General Description: Adela never had an interest in learning the art of attracting men, though her looks had made it a task of no effort. She was tall and willowy, but with deep set, serious eyes. Her shiny black hair was always kept back from her face, wound in an intricate piece of leather she’d taken from her father as a child. Her dress was not typical of Mayene. She still wore the off the shoulder gowns but shortened them to stop just at her hips. With them she wore fitted pants and knee high boots that give her an extra two inches of height. Learning to make her own clothes had been the one joy she took in knowing how to sew. Brief History: Adela was born as the second child of Yaylor and Ximina (heh-mina) Naurel. She was a full 5 minutes older than her twin Adamin, a fact that she lorded over him mercilessly. While she had garnered the distinction of being the oldest twin, he suffered with being his mother’s baby boy. Ximina adored all of her children, even her step-son Unais, who would not return her love and adoration. While the family was never rich enough or influential enough to be noble they did not want for much. The family home was a two story sprawling building taking up several acres of land on the out skirts of Mayene. It was more furnished that many of the homes surrounding and there was always enough money for the children to have new toys and clothes. It became apparent early that while Adela loved to sit and sew with her mother, she would never be a domesticated woman. For as much as she loved quiet afternoons with Ximina she loved to go riding and hunting with her father and brothers. It was natural for her and Adamin to be close, but she shared a relationship almost as close with her half brother Unais. The three of them were inseparable; when one got in trouble it always included all three. Just as when one was rewarded they all were. You could as sooner separate them as make the sun rise at night. Which is what made what happened that spring day such a shock…… The three children were outside making a pretence at chores, but in fact were to enthralled with the new weapons Yaylor had brought home with him; a short bow for each and long daggers as well. They all knew the basics of fighting with hands and feet and all had been hunting, but that was the extent of their knowledge. When a group of mounted men rode up to the house, they thought nothing of it. Visitors were always stopping to ask if they needed help for a day or a week. Setting aside her dagger Adela walked out to greet them and was treated to a backhand that sent her flying. It all happened too quickly then. Adela and Ximina were knocked unconscious and thrown over saddles like pieces of meat, and by the hungry look in the men’s eyes they would not enjoy being the meal. The Naurel ‘men’ were not still. Dad had managed to kill two, but the rest were getting the better of the boys. While they were still distracted Yaylor rushed in and fetched Adela, laying her gently back up by the house but as he tried to return for Ximina the remaining men rushed at him. Adela woke to find both her brother and father bleeding badly, but cradling their mother’s head in his arms. Unais was nowhere in sight as she scanned the yards. She tried to run to her family, but battered and bruised it looked like more of a lurch. Falling to the ground her eyes searched her mother for the injury, but could see only a large lump on her skull and cuts and scrapes. Half crying, half screech she pushed her father away as her fingers felt along the knot. Nothing felt broken, but she knew her meager knowledge of poultices and bandaging would not help here. It wasn’t until the Village wisdom had bandaged and repaired her mother that Adela heard what had happened while she was rendered unconscious. Apparently Unais had turned against the family, blocking her father from rescuing mother. Shock came first and then anger, how could he have betrayed them this way? Weeks later as mother was walking again, on her way to a full recovery, Adela began to worry about her oldest brother. Betrayal or not, what life could he find with bandits? He knew nothing of the world or devious ways! It was that idea that made her think that he needed rescuing from his own rash actions. It took more days to convince Adamin, his grudge ran deeper, but within a month the pair was on the road in search of their rouge brother; both intent on bringing him home and healing their broken family. It was after months of searching and being robbed and beaten, with Adela narrowly escaping men’s unwanted attentions in several villages that made the twins realize that they needed to learn to defend themselves. In this decision her brother had needed no coaxing, just the idea of Tar Valon, a city of women made him drool. At the end of that same summer, just after turning 19 that they reached Tar Valon and enrolled in the Warders Yard. Category:Trainee Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios Category:WS 2